A House Divided?
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Rook receives a video that shows Tetramands invading Revonnah, he gets upset and that leads to a fued. What will be the result? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. Sequel coming soon. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Cassie and Gena. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Summer belongs to VinnieStokerLover. I only own Rachel, Sasha, and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. :)**

* * *

 **A House Divided?**

"You all invaded my home?!" Rook said angrily.

"We did not!" Four Arms growled.

"My father was injured because of that! He is alright now, but he could have been killed!" Rook snapped.

"Why do you think we are responsible?!" Four Arms growled.

"Because we have proof!" Rook answered angrily. The two were angry because some Tetramands invaded Rook's home and harmed some of the families there.

"Four Arms, I thought you said your planet did not invade anymore," Rachel said, in a somewhat angry manner.

"We don't invade!"

"But as Rook said, we have proof!" Rachel replied.

"There must have been something behind this!" Gena said in his defense.

"There is no explanation, they could have killed my family!" Rook said angrily.

"Dad's people wouldn't do that!" Cassie said, trying to protect her father.

"Yes, they did!" Summer said, now pouting at Cassie. Cassie turned and gave her a scowl.

"My dad wouldn't harm anyone!"

"Well, they did on that video." Rook said, now pointing to a video on his phone. "I received this from the Plumber's headquarters." Once they saw it, they all looked at Four Arms.

"Something was strange about them." Four Arms said, now staring hard at the video.

"Four Arms, they invaded! There is nothing left to say." Rook said angrily.

"I don't believe it!" Gena said.

"Gena, the proof's right there!" Rachel said.

"I cannot believe you think your species is still innocent after they did that!" Rook said, now looking hard at Four Arms.

"Don't you insult my species!" Four Arms growled.

"Wait, now hold on, everyone." Rachel said, now becoming concerned.

"I deserve an apology!" Rook said, now looking at Four Arms.

"I didn't do anything!"

"No, but members of your species did!"

"Oh, that's it! So you're grouping all of us in there now, are you?!" Four Arms said, now towering over them.

"Your daddy is bad!" Summer snapped at Cassie.

"Don't you talk about my dad like that!" Cassie snapped, now angrily standing over Summer. Cassie's angry eyes and scowl made Summer cry and run to Rachel.

"Cassie, please stop! You're scaring her!" Rachel said, now cuddling the child to her chest.

"Well, she was talking bad about Four Arms!" Cassie said, now walking over by Four Arms.

"And Summer was the one who made Cassie angry!" Gena said, now coming to her daughter's defense. Rook, now hearing Summer cry, ran over to them. He defensively put his arms around Rachel and Summer.

"So now you're scaring my other family?" Rook said, now narrowing his eyes.

"Trust me. We won't anymore. Gena, Cassie, go and pack. We leave tonight." Four Arms said, now turning and ushering his family out.

Rachel, Rook, and Summer froze at his words. Rachel gently placed Summer in Rook's arms and quickly stood in front of the kitchen doorway to block them.

"Wait a second! You guys can't just leave! We all need to just calm down," Rachel said in shock.

"Rachel, please move." Four Arms said sternly.

"No! I won't! We may argue sometimes, but we're still family!" She said stubbornly. She saw the sadness in his eyes, but the large giant refused to make complete eye contact.

"Honey…maybe we…," Gena started.

"No, Gena, we leave now. Cassie, help me move your aunt." Four Arms said sadly. Rachel looked over and saw Cassie give her a sad look.

"Sorry, Rachel," Cassie said, now using a device she had. They were trapper ropes!

"Cassie, no!" Rachel said, trying to dodge, but it was too late! The ropes gently wrapped around her and pinned her down. Summer and Rook ran over to get her loose while Four Arms, Cassie, and Gena sadly made their way out to grab their things.

"Rachel, I have almost got it." Rook said.

"Rook, we've got to stop them." Rachel responded.

"Mommy, Cassie scared me…," Summer said sadly.

"I know, honey, but I don't think she meant to. There has been a big misunderstanding and it has gone too far. Now they want to leave the mansion." Rachel said.

"But Rachel…," Rook started.

"Honey, listen. I know that it looks bad, but Four Arms would never harm us. I know you're upset, but you can't group him with those who did you wrong." Rachel said gently. Rook sighed and then gently kissed her.

"I agree. I have made a mistake, but what do we do now?"

"We stop them." Rachel said, now seeing the large red giant ushering Gena and Cassie out the door. She ran out and yelled for the others to hear. "Rook, grab some aliens…please stop Four Arms! Sasha and Summer, help me get Gena and Cassie!"

Four Arms', Gena's, and Cassie's eyes became as large as pancakes as they saw the large group of aliens and people running towards them.

"Run!" Four Arms said, not sure why they were being chased.

"Wait, stop!" Rook said, now gaining on them. In all of the commotion, they all got separated. Four Arms ran one way, Gena ran another way, and Cassie another way.

"Okay, guys! Let's get them!" Rachel said, now all of them spreading out to get them.

"Rachel, do you think we can catch them?" Sasha said.

"Of course! One argument won't separate us!" Rachel said, now pointing the way to go and catch them. Cassie was running outside when Rachel jumped in front of her.

"Hold on there, honey." She said.

"N-No, don't come any closer!" Cassie panicked. She was scared that they were chasing her and what Rachel was going to do.

"Cassie, easy. I know you didn't mean to scare Summer. All of this was a misunderstanding." Rachel said softly, now walking closer to her. Cassie's eyes welled up with tears.

"I didn't mean to scare her and I'm sorry, but things won't be the same now. You all are against us and now we are leaving. I knew something like this would happen. This happened with my last home before I was adopted; we had a terrible fight and before I knew it, we all separated."

"That's not true…," Rachel said sternly. But the minute Cassie was about to respond, Rook ran out.

"Great, you found Cassie!" He said, smiling softly. But the minute Cassie saw him, her eyes opened wide and she took off running again. Rook's eyes saddened, now realizing that his niece believed he disliked her and her family.

"What have I done?" He whispered sadly. Rachel gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We will find them." Rachel said softly. They both then ran, now chasing after their niece. She then had a horrible feeling that Cassie was experiencing a terrible flashback!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Just a thought I had! :) Goldie, do you want to do the sequel to this?**

 **To guestsurprise: Sure! I'd love to. Also, Nicochan11 had another request for you: Could you do a story that shows Jennifer turning into her She-Hulk form to protect Dyrin from Abomination and Titania? She was also wondering if you can describe She-Hulk's transformation back into her human form in addition to her transformation into her She Hulk form in detail and that Jennifer should rip out of any clothes that she's wearing when she turns into She Hulk. Are you able to do so?**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
